Polvo de Pasión
by Angel2Demon
Summary: [ArcherxKimblee] La vida de Archer, antes y mientras conoce a Kimblee... La misión de convertirse en héroe tiene precio. Capítulo final de precuela para el comienzo verdadero de la historia. Warning, Uke!Kimblee. No flame [in Hiatus]
1. Capítulo Prequela 1

Un fic ArcherxKimblee

Humor, Drama, Amor, Yaoi, acción, lo que sea…

**Polvo de pasión**

Capítulo 1: La premonición

Por Angel2Demon

"Frank Archer: Teniente Coronel"

Archer ratificó y levantó su brazo, su mano por encima de su frente. El saludo oficial. "Ha!"

"Se lo notifica de que se lo solicita en Central" El hombre robusto caminó por enfrente del de baja estatura, agitando la carpeta que tenía en su brazo. "por orden del Rey Jefe… ¡Usted será trasladado a la Central exactamente a las 1500 horas!" 

Otra afirmación se escucha del 'hombrecito'.

"En este momento, 2045 horas, usted preparará todas sus pertenencias. ¡Quiero verlo mañana, en este mismo lugar, a las 900 horas!"

"¡Señor, Sí, Señor!"

"¡Retírese de mi vista!" El comandante le gritó con más ímpetu al captar la angustiante mirada que tenía Archer.

"Nhg" Archer forzó una sonrisa a medias, provocando la ira de los otros comandantes. "Señor… sí, señor" 

Tan pronto como todos los otros haraganes se retiraron del punto de reunión, Archer manejó sus pensamientos en una homogeneidad. Ya estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, sólo un poco más y llegaría a conquistarlo todo. Un poco más. 

Archer logró llegar a su habitación del establecimiento tan pronto como pudo, evadiendo a los otros cabos que se encontraban fastidiando por todo el campamento militar.

El teniente se vistió rápidamente en sus ropas de dormir y se acostó. Sus ojos no podían cerrarse. ¿Insomnio? 

Archer, como siempre en estos casos, se levantó y se fue a buscar un vaso de agua. Atravesó todo el maldito campamento para conseguir ese vaso de agua. Cuando logró su cometido, tomó el vaso de agua y lo dejó por ahí.

Otra vez cruzó el condenado campamento lleno de inexpertos en la guerra y molestos patanes que se abusaban de su estatura. 'Que se jodan'… Pensaba Archer al sentir las miradas de todos los otros participantes.

"Hey, enano, ¿A dónde te vas mañana?" Un hombre molesto dijo con una voz burlona.

Vale, algún día van a parar…

"Uy, se va a un jardín de niños… le hará bien unas vacaciones…" Otro se acercó al primero asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

Enojo. Súper Enojo.

"Si, y tal vez lo acepten, por lo bajo que es, es probable que lo confundan con uno de esos demonios y no lo dejen salir nunca más…" Todos los hombres del establecimiento se reían a carcajadas del pobre coronel. "… que le den la mamadera" Esto ya era el colmo.

Archer se dio vuelta lentamente, con un arma en la mano "¿Todavía se atreven a decirme esas cosas? Bastardos… ¡Ya van a ver!" Los gritos de los otros eran como los de mujercitas. Corrían de un lado para el otro. Tirando todo a su paso, tratando de escapar de un enfurecido hombre de mediana-edad. Hasta que éste los atrapó recibieron su merecido.

"'Lección: Nunca enojar a un enano enfurecido'"

"¿Tú también quieres morir esta noche?" preguntó Archer un poco sarcástico con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"No, pero creo que te interesará saber que al menos, si quieres, podrás tener un subordinado que le guste la guerra y la sangre tanto como a vos"

El soldado le mostró una lista con nombres escritos por encima. Era muy fácil reconocer las personas que estaba listadas allí. Él iba descartando los que él consideraba una pérdida total de tiempo, así que la lista se redujo solo a uno. 

"Éste debe de ser muy bueno" Archer levantó una ceja. No conocía nada acerca de este hombre, ¿cómo podría confiar en él?

"No te preocupes, Archer" El soldado sonrió para sí mientras le palmaba la cabeza a su amigo. "Él es un alquimista muy poderoso cuyo único deseo es que con sus manos pueda hacer…"

La pausa inmediata del hombre aumentó las revoluciones de Archer, haciendo que sus oídos se abrieran bien abiertos para escuchar bien lo que iba a decir. Como si todo dependiera de ello… Estuvieron un largo rato de tardanza.

El hombre se le acercó con cara de malicia total. Se le notaba en la cara delgada que sus intenciones eran de hacer algo malo, así que Archer preparó su arma por si acaso. Se le acercaba más y más….

"BOOM!" 

Archer saltó sobre sus zapatos y comenzó a disparar para todos lados.

"¡Ya basta, ARCHER!" Todos los hombres ahí presentes trataron de parar a Archer de destruir todo como la otra vez. "Cálmate" 

La respiración de Archer estaba agitada "Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, idiota"

"¿Entonces?" 

"Y él…" La voz de Archer se volvió igual de calmo que siempre. "…está en Central, ¿no?"

El cabo asintió débilmente. '¿y? ¡Lo hará o no!'

"E-Está bien, iré a conocerlo. Todo sea por mi futura imagen como héroe de guerra" Pose triunfadora.

"Lo que tú digas" El soldado dio zancadas hasta la puerta y se retiró con su típico saludo de mano. Se fue.

… 

"Lo que yo diga, eh"

De repente se ve que el hombrecito estaba revoleando cosas por aire con un aire de pesadez "¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¡YA VERÁS QUE VOY A CONSEGUIR MI PROPÓSITO! MALDITO CONDENADO"

-.-.-.-.-.- 

Los rayos de sol de madrugada pegaban en todo el cuarto, calentando todos los rincones. Iluminó las sábanas las cuales estaban totalmente enrolladas formando la figura del teniente. Era muy cálido, demasiado. Algo incomodaba al testarudo de alguna forma bastante obvia.

Archer se sentó. Miró para todos lados. Algo faltaba. Miró con la vista, a distancia, por los rincones, por los muebles, por la mini cocina, por su velador, por el piso visible, de vuelta por su velador. Esperen, ¿Dónde diablos está el reloj despertador?

La tienda explota de los gritos del 'calmado' teniente. "KYAAAAAAAAAA" Maldito Reud.

"Kakakakaka" La voz de timbre nasal se escandalizaba enfrente de los otros soldados.

"No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso al teniente coronel Frank Archer" Todos concordaron con el segundo. "¿No te das cuenta que tiene una misión?"

"Neu, estoy muy contento de que se vaya así que tenía que darle mis saludos" Se reía más fuerte para que todos, y digo, TODOS escuchasen su triunfo. Y así, Archer entró a la estación, con una maleta, y parecía muuuy molesto. 

"Ahí está nuestro teniente" Saludan como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

"¡Qué me hacen ese saludo! Ténganme más respeto" Archer se detuvo. "Díganme qué hora es"

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos. Sonrieron levemente. "¡Son las 1427 horas!"

"Record perfecto" Reud se ríe ahora más despacio para que Archer no lo escuchase.

"¡Cierra la boca tú! Por tu culpa el jefe ese me amonestó… ¡cabeza hueca!" Archer lo ahorcó con sus cortos brazos. "¡Llegué al menos 1 hora y media más tarde de lo que debía!"

"Era tu problema"

Enormes 'cuernos endiablados' salían de la cabeza de Archer cuando le dedicó una acabadora mirada antes de darse cuenta de una presencia fuera de lo común. ¿Qué era esto? Una presencia muy grande… demasiado grande, debe de tener mucho poder. Profundos ojos azules recorrieron toda la estación, todo, hasta que localizó a la prueba evidente de quién era quien emitía ese intenso poder…

El único que sobresalía en estatura de los demás. 

La masa enorme se acercaba al grupo de soldados con gran vigor. "¿Quién es ese?" Reud miró fijamente al hombre que venía corriendo hacia esa dirección.

"¡Estoy tan complacido de haber encontrado al teniente coronel Frank Archer, justo a tiempo!" pequeñas estrellitas rosadas aparecen como haciendo fondo al hombre gigante.

Los otros soldados se reían como locos al ver tan vergonzosa escena. Archer estaba a punto de matarlos, pero como siempre, trató de calmar su ira. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Oww, tan pronto se ha olvidado usted de mi grandiosa voz y talento artístico" El pobre teniente se sonrojaba de tal vergüenza y, claro, los otros se reían a morir. "Soy el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong, el encantador de músculos fuertes…-" el grandote hacía poses muy exóticas, tanto, que las otras personas ya dudaban del coronel. Archer estaba violeta de la vergüenza. "También conocido como el Alquimista del Brazo Fuerte!"

"Ahh… eres el que me viene a escoltar" Archer se relajó un poco. Al menos no era algún rarito de por ahí que venía a molestarlo. Como hacen algunos… mira a los otros indirectamente. "Ya era hora, ¿vamos?"

"¡Alto ahí!" El alquimista le agarró de las ropas del cuello al coronel y lo dio vuelta. "¿Acaso no piensa saludar a sus compañeros?" Apuntó a los soldados que se habían exhaustados de la risa.

"Ellos no son mis amigos" Archer miró a los gilipollas con amargura.

"Aww, el bebecito no nos va a saludar no importa cuánto lo fuerces…" Reud largó una incoherente carcajada mientras que el efecto no fue más que Archer se fuera rajando al tren.

"Les doy mi cordial saludo a todos los amigos del teniente coronel Frank Archer, deben de haber sido muy buenos" El teniente metía su cabeza entre sus hombros al escuchar tan embarazoso discurso el alquimista-sin-vergüenza estaba dando.

"si, lo que sea…" Reud ya estaba harto de tanto drama. Lo saludó y se alejó de la estación sin remedio, los otros lo copiaron y se fueron con él, dejando atrás al coronel. 

Los ojos color cielo pleno rodearon a fijarse si alguien lo estaba viendo, aparentemente todos habían cerrado la puerta para no ver a alguien dando esos quejidos… Bueno, pero en fin, estaba solo para revisar su lista otra vez. Abrió su maletín y sacó un par de papeles llenos de algo.

Leyó la persona que él había elegido para que sea su subordinado. "Lástima que no tenía una foto, al menos lo podría reconocer si lo viera…"

"¿A quién reconocerás, jefe?"

"KyaAaAaAaAAA-" Una enorme masa muscular entraba por la puerta mirándolo fijamente. Ocultó rápidamente la hoja en su bolsillo mientras daba risitas nerviosas.

"¿Sucede algo, jefe?" El rubio, inocentemente, preguntó algo realmente molesto para el coronel.

"No sucede nada, ¿y qué tanto persistes con eso de jefe?" 

El rostro del amigable alquimista se tornó en una expresión seria. "¿No se enteró de nada, jefe?"

Archer negó levemente sintiéndose mucho más curioso aunque no se le moviera ni un pelo. "¿Qué… fue lo que sucedió?" preguntó el teniente tímidamente. 

"¿Conoces a Maes Hughes?"

"He oído hablar de él, un poco, él es un Teniente Coronel como yo, no?"

"Era.." Los ojos de Archer se agrandaron en comprensión de lo que acaba de decir el alquimista, quien estaba sentado en frente. 

"¿C-Cómo pasó?"

"Homúnculos, El Führer los está buscando. Es mas, mandó un equipo de búsqueda por éstos homúnculos" El aire del alquimista enorme cambió de aire.

"Lo siento, no sabía nada…" Archer no sabía cómo continuar la conversación, el ambiente se estaba tornando un poco denso. Comprendió que su transferencia era para suplantar a Maes Hughes. Sus ojos miraron al piso, sin nada qué ver, recordó los momentos en que La Puerta estaba en frente de él. Todo era un silencio arrasador. El alquimista miró por la ventana.

"¡¡¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos !!! Jefe" El teniente se sobresaltó de tan alta amigable voz. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente? Locos… "No creo que eso le pase a usted"

"Hmm, hehehe-" Me va a dar un ataque cardíaco un día de estos… "Bueno, creo que mejor voy a revisar mis cosas, hehehe, ya sabe, cosas de oficina.."

"Más claro que el agua, jefe" Las estrellitas de Armstrong brillaban por todo el lugar lo cual le incomodaba un poco a Archer, pero bueno, solo faltaban unas horas para que Archer llegue a Central… 

-.-.-.- 

"Frank…" 

_¿Quién me llama? ¡¿Quién es?!_

Una puerta oscura se abre, dando paso a la luz brillante del otro lado. "…ven…" La figura le hace señas para que lo persiga, y Archer, obedientemente, lo hace.

_¿Quién eres?_

"…Frank…" la voz era de varón así que Archer descartó la posibilidad de que fuera una mujer, a menos que sea un travestido… 

_¿T-T-Te llamas igual que yo?_ Las risas, de parte de la figura, le daban un aspecto mucho más dócil. _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

"Mi nombre… no tiene importancia… si lo que vamos a hacer…" Los ojos azules de Archer vigilan a la figura que se movía tan seductoramente "…es por una noche"

_¿Q-Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?_

La seductiva figura de una persona se acercó a Archer, tocando su mano con la suya, lo agarró y lo trajo para sí. Archer perdió el equilibrio, logrando así, que ambos cayeron, pero no había 'suelo', como Archer se lo esperaba. Sino que, no terminaban de caer, era como si cayesen en un precipicio sin fondo. Las ropas del otro se iban despedazando mientras caían libremente sin nada con qué agarrase. Archer logró ver, por fin, el fin del pozo, pero lo primero que le vino en mente era la idea de que moriría sin remedio. Cerró sus ojos y esperó que ese momento llegase.

"Frank…" 

_Ngh…_

"Frank…amor…" 

_¿Amor?_ Era suave, el suelo era realmente suave. ¿Ya se encontraba en el cielo?

"Cariño… levántate" Suaves y largos dedos acariciaban el cabello del teniente.

_¿Qué… sucede…o sucedió?_

Ojos azules se abrieron por completo al encontrarse con los de la otra persona. Eran amarillos, hermosos. Cabello largo color de la noche. Estaba completamente desnudo tal cual vino al mundo sobre una cama larga que no tenía fin… y él mismo estaba encima del hombre de tal forma y… y… era alto. _Diablos…_

"Te quedaste dormido antes de que lo hiciésemos…" El hombre cambió de sonriente rostro a un estado nostálgico. Le sostuvo la cara a Archer con sus dos manos, trayéndolo más para sí, apretando los cuerpos.

_Ehhhhh… yo, no te conozco…_

"Eee.. sigues con eso" El hombre se acerca a Archer posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Por reacción, Archer le devuelve un beso más apasionado revolcándose sobre el otro hombre. Archer rompió lentamente el beso para ver más claramente a su 'Uke' "…Frank…"

_¡Qué extraños tatuajes tienes en las manos!_ El teniente agarró una de las manos del hombre y la miró con detalle. _Pareciera un círculo de transmutación_

"Eres muy listo…" el Uke retiró su mano de la vista de Archer. "No quiero que te concentres en eso… solo concéntrate en mi" dijo abriendo sus piernas para avivar más a su visitante. Estaba tan caliente de ver que el hombre se tocaba para incitar al teniente… no lo pudo resistir.

_Eh..eh, yo.. bueno..eh.. _Una pierna se posó sobre el hombro de Archer, trayendo a todo su cuerpo hacia el deleite.

"…Hazlo..." presionaba con su pie la parte íntima de Archer haciendo que se excitase más y más.

'_No aguanto más, tengo que…_' Pensó. Se desvistió rápidamente, empezando por su camisa, al ver que el Uke sonreía al ver que su acompañante accedía a entrar en él. Hacía un strip tease para provocar un sumo más en su ansiado clímax.

"Vamos… tigre…" Archer se quedó congelado al escuchar tal provocación. Eso… era.. de más. "Éntrame, fuerte y rápido" El hombre se le subió a las piernas abrazando al teniente lo más fuerte que pudo. Ambos ya desnudos, tomaron sus lugares. Archer le abrió más los muslos tocando los dos adornados sensibles del uke. "ahh… Ah" 

_Ngh! Hmm!_ El teniente creó un ritmo de penetración. Al principio despacio para adecuarse al cuerpo… y luego salvaje, a pesar de que era su primera experiencia con... un hombre?

"ahh… Frank…!"

Archer se adentró más al cuerpo desconocido, haciendo que este sufriera espasmos placenteros. _Ngh…AH_

Procedieron así por unos cuántos minutos..  
Archer daba en el punto más sensible del cuerpo del contrario. Su tope estaba a punto de llegar y ambos exhaustos de la aventura. "Ah…ahh..aaahh.. Fr..aaank"

_Qué… ngh_

"Ahh.. M..e…. ahhh.. vengo!"

_Ngh…ngh..nh!_ Ambos se vienen al mismo tiempo. Archer dentro del otro, el hombre estaba revestido de su propia mezcla penosa. _Ah… qué alivio_

"¿Te.. gustó?" Ambos cayeron el uno del lado del otro sobre la cama blanca y larga. El reverso de la palma del hombre le acarició el rostro a Archer, mucho más cómodo. "Frank…" 

_Hn?_

"Me buscarás, ¿no es cierto?" Archer asintió, aunque no entendió bien lo que quiso decir el hombre desconocido por sus ojos. "Yo… te esperaré" 

_¿Esperarme?_

"Si…" Se acercó más a Archer sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo. "entonces… me dirás que me amas, ¿no?" 

_ehHHHH? Pero.. _Archer se exasperó por la forma que todo se había resuelto. ¿Cómo podría amarlo si apenas lo conoció?

"Te esperaré.. nada más… adiós!" El hombre se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lado, Archer trató de detenerlo pero fue en vano.

_¡Ehhhh… Todo se está moviendo!_

El suelo suave se volvía duro y se movía de forma abrupta, Archer extendió su mano para donde se dirigía el otro… trataba de alcanzarlo aunque pareciese realmente distante desde el lugar de donde estaba. Estrechó un poco su mano logrando que el extraño se voltease.

"Me llamo…"

_Q-Qué?_ Abrió su audición demasiado para encontrarse con un intenso dolor que comenzaba en su frente.

"AHHHH" Archer se retorció en el piso atrayendo la atención de las otras personas a bordo del tren "MI CABEZA, MALDITA SEA, AAAARGGGG" Se encontraba en el piso del camarín justo debajo de la mesa.

Unas personas se tapaban la boca mientras se reían por la tonta escena que el teniente estaba armando. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, el alquimista lo ayudó a levantarse. Hizo una seña de furia contra los otros pasajeros para que se fuesen.

"Mmm.. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo esa… cosa?" Archer estaba sonrojado por la reciente tontería, agarrándose la frente por el chichón que tenía.

"Unas cuantas horas. Pusiste una cantidad de caras increíbles, tristeza, felicidad, perversión… todo en uno. Ni yo, un descendiente de la familia Armstrong haría semejante actuación. Increíble jefe, admirable" El grandote aplaudía con orgullo.

Archer agarró su maletín y se dirigió hacia la salida. Todo el mundo de ferrocarriles era un desastre, barriles llenos de gasolina por todas partes, leña, rocas…. Personas……… ja! Esto hacía sonreír a nuestro amiguito. Caminó por las piedras grises estampadas en el piso. Su modesta mirada fijada en el piso demostrando un gran aprecio por el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba. Era todo perfecto pero lo será mejor cuando el día de mañana él se convierta en el héroe del pueblo.

"Heh…" Archer arqueó sus ojos pensativamente. ¿Dónde encontrar a ese alquimista? No podría preguntarle a Armstrong porque sino armaría un despelote.

Caminó junto al otro grandote hasta llegar a un lugar muy angosto. Sintió que el aire se había hecho más ligero. Giró su mirada. El alquimista del brazo fuerte ya no se encontraba a su costado.

Esto comenzó a incomodarlo.

Miró para todos lados con sus azulados ojos. No había nadie, solo las ventanas que daban a la calle, cerradas. De pronto escuchó unas voces que venían de enfrente y decidió acercarse para escuchar mejor.

Una voz algo angustiada en voz fina… pero notoriamente masculina, y muy familiar. "Ya me cansé, vayamos a algún bar a tomar algo fuerte para quitarnos el cansancio"

Archer se paró detrás de la columna, escuchando la discusión de ambas personas, o al menos uno lo era. "Pero, humano, el señor Codicia nos quiere de vuelta al 'Nido del Diablo' después de haber robado el banco"

"Al Diablo con el diablo, he dicho, ahora voy a tomar algo…" Una mano casi reptil-deforme detuvo al alto. "Ngh.."

"No te irás a ningún lado"

"¿Quieres pelea?" Los ojos del hombre familiar para Archer se encorvaban más. Casi mirada asesina. El otro modificado, tornó su rostro en expresión de horror y terror. Soltó en un santiamén el brazo del enojado y salió corriendo por la dirección de Archer. Pasó sin notarlo, suerte para el teniente.

Pero la pelea todavía no acabó. Unos tipos bien grandes se abalanzaron al sobreviviente e hicieron un ademán muy violento. Esto despertó el falso instinto de justicia del coronel y se acercó al peligro con el 9mm en mano.

"¡Alto ahí!" Un sonido muy fuerte golpeó la zona donde toda la muchedumbre estaba. Una bala se había disparado del arma sin previo aviso. "aaahhhh"

Los hombres mayores dieron un salto en el aire viendo que su camarada había caído por el tiro. Miraron a Archer muy enojados. Y esta vez era el turno del pequeñín. "Te vamos a matar, enano de porquería"

El recién despreciado puso pose de pelea y con unos simples saltos logró golpear a sus atacantes, uno por uno los iba derribando con solo los movimientos de manos y piernas. De acá para allá. Al fin, logró que todo estuviera en orden. Pero aún así, uno de los malhechores, logró escabullirse y atrapar al 'indefenso' que estaba parado a un lado. "Maldita sea"

Archer se estremeció y en el aire, de un toque, desapareció y unos momentos después apareció detrás del maleante logrando su propósito de bajarlo de un golpe. 

"Wow, eres bastante rápido" El hombre se giró dando el rostro a conocer. "Parece…" El traje que el hombre llevaba estaba abierto, mostrando mitad del torso al desnudo. "…que eres muy… _fuerte_" Tensionó la palabra 'fuerte' para provocar sutilmente al coronel. "Eres de la milicia, ¿no? No he tenido una buena relación con la milicia últimamente" 

Archer estaba atónito. El hombre era… él era… Una tirita de sangre baja de las cavidades nasales, luego ya era hemorragia. "¡Tu eres, él!" Apuntó al hombre sin dar importancia a su herida.

"Estás sangrando" Se acerca más a Archer. Arranca un pedazo de manga para poder limpiarle el rostro del coronel, cual estaba todo manchado. "Ahí está" El bien-parecido alto sonrió levemente antes de continuar. "Creo que esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos… Debiste haberte confundido con alguien"

"Bueno.. yo" dijo Archer muy sonrojado y perdiendo un poco más de sangre por recordar el sueño que tuvo. "Tú…" patéticamente se rascaba la nuca para poder modular bien sus palabras y no babear en el intento. "…estás esperando a alguien?" _Qué bien! Lo único que se me puede ocurrir. Diablos, quedaré como un tonto._

"Err, no sé de qué me estás hablando…" _Demasiado obvio_ Pensó Archer _sólo te conocí en un sueño, no creo que me irías a decir 'oh, si, eres con el que tuve sexo desenfrenado en un sueño loco sin sentido'_… _aunque me gustaría saber que sí_. Los ojos azulados se abrieron plácidamente al sentir unos tiernos y cálidos labios sobre su frente, sobando su previo chichón. "Debe de dolerte… y aquí" un largo y pálido dedo pasa por encima del tabique hasta la punta de la nariz de Archer, indicando mejillas rosadas. "Gracias" dijo murmurando lentamente "Aunque pude haberlos vencido sin tu ayuda"

Finalmente se despega del tenso cuerpo de Archer y se da media vuelta. Avanza. Se detiene. Gira su rostro hacia Archer. Sonríe. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver…" y vuelve a avanzar. La mirada del coronel no se despegaba del hombre que salía plácidamente de escena.

Órbitas azuladas desaparecen cuando sus párpados caen…. Cerró sus ojos, en otras palabras. Pensando, en lo que sucedió… en el otro. _¡Maldita sea, otra vez me olvidé de preguntarle el nombre!_

"¡¡¡Jefeeeeeee!!! Así que aquí es donde se encontraba, lo estuve buscando por todas partes" las estrellitas rosadas danzaban por rededor del grandote con más entusiasmo. "Ya podemos partir a Central, señor" dijo con rostro serio, luego amigable otra vez.

Al ver que el teniente coronel tenía la vista fija a una dirección se negó a repetirle la afirmación y sólo se limitó a copiarlo, mirando hacia el abismo, quién-sabe-por-cuánto-tiempo seguirá así. 

…. 

-.-.-.-.-   
Fin capítulo 1

Espero les haya gustado o   
Referencias: Reud se pronuncia "Roid"... muy alemán... en mi opinión. :3  
Aviso: xD Archer es exclusivamente para Anime y la verdad es que ese personaje me encanta, esta historia está producida por mi y absoluta enloquecida imaginación xP Así que, quedan advertidos. FMA no me pertenece... Pronto continuará..

Nos leemos pronto


	2. Capítulo Prequela 2

Un fic ArcherxKimblee Yaoi

Advertencia: ¡Drama! xD. FMA no me pertenece. Y… se me hizo bien largo este capítulo nee? Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes es que me olvidé completamente de esta historia, gomen gomen gomen! , 

"**Polvo de Pasión"**

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro

Por Angel2Demon

"_Anoche, soñé contigo,_

_Comienza este escalofrío._

_El tiempo es _

_Muy enardecido."_

Una mano más bien pálida, agarra el jabón que estaba al lado del espejo-botiquín.

"_Entiendo que,_

_Ya te hayas ido."_

La voz desafinaba en cada final de verso. El vapor corría por alrededor del bien fornido cuerpo del teniente mientras felizmente cantaba su canción poco convencional.

"_Pero jamás yo,_

_Te olvidareeeee--"_

El hombrecito salta con cuidado bailando despacio al son de la canción que se acordaba en la memoria.

"_Y uno, y dos,_

_Y un dos tres…"_

El coronel agarra los utensilios de baño de tal forma de pretender palillos de batería y pegarle a cualquier cosa que pareciese un tambor de ésos.

"_Papa papaba_

_Hm pan pam.._

_Para papaba,_

_Hm pan param--"_

Golpeaba los azulejos de las paredes con los 'palillos' cada vez que sonaba el 'pan pam' al son… Ya se pretendía un baterista. Suerte que el baño se encontraba apartado de los demás porque se hubieran llevado un gran susto las personas que pasaran por allí, sin contar los dueños del hotel donde se hospedaba.

"_PAAAA PARAPA PARAPA PARA_

_BAAAAAN… papa pan pam,_

_Pararararararara pam!!"_

Unos demasiadamente fuertes golpes de la puerta del baño se escucharon en conjunto con una voz gruesa y enojada. "¡Podrías parar! Algunos intentamos vivir una tranquila vida aquí, no queremos ningún soldado molestar en nuestras vidas"

"Lo…siento" La cara del teniente se ponía Rojo de vergüenza total. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Luego salió rápidamente pasando por el lado de su agresor que le había pegado un grito conciente. Archer estaba molesto.

Se apresuró a llegar a su cuarto, ahora algo triste. Ese hombre alto y de cabellos tan largos… ¿qué estará haciendo en este momento? ¿Pensando en su reciente conocido? ¿En Archer, como lo hacía él en el otro?

Estaba agotado de solo pensar que tendría que hacer todas las mudanzas de cosas hacia su nueva oficina… y encima debía observar los previos trabajos de Maes Hughes y terminar con los proyectos. Todo en un día. _Molesto…_

"La vida… es así…" Archer se dirigió unas palabras a él mismo como tratando de alentarse a sí mismo.

Arrojó la toalla a un costado de la cama, abrió su maleta y buscó la ropa de coronel de la milicia que tenía desde antes… y unos calzoncillos. Se vistió rápidamente para no llegar tarde, de todas maneras Reud ya no estaba para sacarle el despertador y hacerlo quedar como un completo idiota enfrente de todos. Salió por la condenada puerta que hacía mucho ruido y caminó tan rápido como pudo para llegar al cuartel general. Era su primera vez yendo allí. Así que de seguro era común que preguntase a la gente que pasaba por allí a ver dónde se encontraba.

Ya, por suerte, consiguió llegar a tiempo a la puerta, donde unos generales lo estaban esperando.

"Buenos Días, teniente coronel Frank Archer" Saludaron formalmente al coronel que acababa de llegar a la reunión.

Acto seguido, Archer se dobló enfrente de los locales y puso encima de su frente, toda vendada, su mano. "Buenos días, Mayor Hakudo" Los rostros de algunos de los generales se pusieron graciosas.

"Es… General Mayor Haku-RO, no Hakudo, señor Archer" Las otras personas se reían por lo bajo mientras Archer se ponía nervioso.

_Bastardos.._

"L-Lo siento señor"

Le puso la mano en el hombro. "No hay problema, de todas formas no me verás mucho en el puesto en el que te encontrarás… je" Todos se reían incluso hasta el mismo que le hablaba. Esto no le gustaba para nada al coronel más bajo de entre todos los que estaban ahí. Aún así, permaneció duro como roca con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

"Ee… ¿Dónde es la oficina, Haku_ro_?"

"Ahh, si, sígame por aquí" Hakuro se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta. Archer lo siguió pero los otros se quedaron atrás.

Pasaron por muchas salas y puertas.. Deteniéndose ante una puerta en especial… Abrió la puerta.

"…Eres tan frío!" Una joven se inclinó para hacer una amable despedida y corre hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras, Hakuro se adelantaba al enorme salón vista a la calle transitada.

"Lamento que haya tenido que presenciar tal absurda actitud"

"Coronel Roy Mustang…" Comenzó el Mayor 'Hakudo' "…Alquimista de Fuego" Desvió la mirada a una mujer rubia que estaba establemente parada al lado del alquimista de fuego. "y… Primera Teniente Riza Hawkeye…"

"¿Qué lo atrae hasta aquí?" Mustang se dio vuelta con el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos por tener la cabeza cabizbaja.

"Solo recorría al reemplazante de Maes Hughes una vuelta por central" Una sonrisa con un poco de malicia se encontró en la cara de Hakuro. Se miraban de mala manera, ambos. "No necesito presentártelo" Le hace gestos a Archer para que se introduzca solo, como un perro._ Maldito_

"¡Teniente Coronel Frank Archer!" Archer se para enfrente con un saludo oficial.

"Ahh.. tú eres el que Louis fue a buscar…" Lo mira de abajo hacia arriba "…eres bastante bajo de lo que pensé…"

El bajito, rojo de la vergüenza, se retracta unos pasos. Y baja la mirada.

"Ehem…" interrumpió el General "… lo que te iba a decir, haz que se sienta como en casa" '_ya estoy como en casa, solo hace falta que haya un patético perdedor como Reud que se burle de mi estatura'_ Pensó Archer. "Te informará en caso de que encuentre algo que dejó oculto Hughes…"

'_¿Cómo?' _Una mueca de molestia se hizo aparecer en Archer.

"Muy bien, teniente coronel Frank Archer, tengo altas expectativas en ti…" Le apoya la mano sobre el hombro. "…no arruines esa confianza" Se aleja de los dos seguido por la mujer. Archer miró el suelo y luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana.

"Muy bien, _teniente coronel_… Quisiera que empiece con los informes allí y veré si tienes problemas o no de acuerdo a lo que me comenten los otros generales sobre ti… adiós" Cerró la puerta dejando un sonido bastante fuerte.

Se acercó a la mesa, buscó la silla que estaba a un lado acomodada y se sentó.

Se acordó de lo que había pasado esa tarde con el alto ése… ¿dónde estaría?

Cerró los ojos.. el cansancio lo cubrió otra vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que llegó a central. Todo iba muy bien, incluso los generales hablaban bien de él lo cual era muy bueno para él. Su sueño de convertirse en un héroe aumentaba.

Los logros hasta ese momento eran irrefutables.. ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida de la ciudad central, agitada pero simple.

Nada podría salirle mal. Por eso, un día de descanso no le viene mal a nadie. Su tensa vida debía ser relajada de alguna forma.

Se vistió informalmente: camisa de rayas levemente teñidas de verde; pantalón negro y holgado; zapatillas…. Bueno, cosas que no son de la milicia. Estuvo muy relajado ese día y pretendió ir de paseo por la ciudad. Porque casi nunca lo dejaban salir del edificio donde trabajaba y se le hacía difícil socializar con alguien.

Desayunó tranquilamente en su pequeño departamento en el hotel. Luego, salió plácidamente del edificio, procurando cerrar bien la puerta de su 'hogar'. Todos en ese hotel eran unos amargados.

Caminó levemente por la vereda bastante gris por la sombra. Probó jugueteando por el borde de ésta haciendo como los tramoyistas y sin caerse. Lo hizo por todo el largo de la vereda dejándose caer por los pies suavemente al final y siguiendo su rumbo a algún bar.

El bar perfecto y electo para Archer estaba titulado 'Clover', extraño nombre para un bar cualquiera aunque estaba muy bien ubicado en la ciudad. Entró dejándose llevar por el exquisito aroma de pan casero y torta.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la barra donde lo miraban con muy buenos ojos. Pidió un trago, luego de vaciárselo, pidió otro.

Miró para todos lados, escuchando de lo lejos, los murmullos de las personas que se sentaban en las mesas lejanos a la barra. Pero aún así cerca. Esta vez tomó lentamente el trago, sintiendo el efecto del alcohol en su cabeza y cuerpo.

Una música comenzó a escucharse por todo el salón lo cual atrajo toda la atención sobre el escenario, era una música muy alentadora… pero de pronto se detuvo porque alguien subió al escenario, se preguntaba por qué había alguien arriba del escenario con un micrófono… era bastante obvio.

"Uno, Dos, Tres…" La persona tenía una tela cubriendo su rostro, pero su voz era melodiosa. Al cabo del 'tres', la música casi blues comenzó a tocar y se escuchaba una buena melodía. Agarró su micrófono y comenzó a cantar, como era de esperarlo. "SHAPEN no shin ga nai to ka, kyou ga kumori dato ka…"

Archer se incline para ver mejor al cantante cual estaba paseándose tímidamente por el escenario delante de los músicos.

"Ima no kibun wa sonna kanji…" Se adelantó. "Saikin dewa keiki ga Yoku natte kiteru to ka"

Archer miró fijamente al cantante… Cabello negro largo y lacio… alto. pero, p-p-p-p-ero si él es! Él es…

"Iwarete mo yoku wakan nai…" Se quitó la tela de encima que parecía molestarle.. y al fin Archer lo pudo confirmar, era _él_. "Sore te ii nara sore te ii sa, musukashi koto janai ha futaro" Sus ojos amarrillos se cruzaron con los azules provocando un estremecimiento.

Definitivamente era él, sin duda. El hombre al que nunca pudo preguntarle el nombre. Las mejillas de Archer se encendieron un poco al recordar el sueño placentero. A fin de cuentas, no es tan malo tomarse un día de descanso.

"Kuki ni kara matte, sukuni uki ashi tatte"

Ojos azulados se quedaban penetrando la mirada del otro, casi en una fantasía.

"Isso boku tachi aishi atte, tama ni michi fumi hasashi tatte"

La mirada del coronel bajó desesperadamente al ver que el trasero del cantante estaba a tan poca distancia, lo encendía aún más.

"Otou no nai DOKO ni kotoba wo hamekon dara…" La voz improvisó un agudo más cantado mirando cómo todos miraban ansiosos por lo que va a cantar. "Arui wa ashita ni …narusa…" Terminando en una pose prometedora.

No tardó ni un minuto en que el público se parara y aplaudiera como desenfrenado totales, Archer se unió a la coreografía de aplausos y miró seductoramente al que recién dio su obra.

Se escuchaban unos 'Vamos! Una más y no jodemos más!' y 'Te llevo a mi casa' cosa que no toleraba el teniente.

El hombre se dirigía hacia la barra, se desesperó. No sabía qué hacer ni decir, estaba desorientado, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue, hacer una sonrisa forzada y no ponerse nervioso.

"Un 'sexo en la playa'"

Archer se alteró un poco por semejante propuesta. Lo miró de reojo al bartender, viendo que se reía del bajito.

El cantante agarró el vaso lleno de un líquido color vino tinto claro, y una espuma blanca… lo que le hacía recordar cosas muy impropias para un militar. ¡Pero está de descanso así que no debería preocuparse!

Posó sus labios sobre el vidrio cristalino, lo llevó a una altura considerable para que caiga el líquido dentro de su boca, primero pasando por los labios color carne bastante pálido.

Lo excitaba cada vez más. Pero aún así, no pudo evitarlo y giró su cabeza para mirar bien lo que el otro estaba haciendo, quedando al descubierto para que el alto se enterase.

El cantante bajó el vaso, ya vacío, y miró a Archer. "Yo te conozco" dijo, bastante amargado. "Eres el que me 'salvó' de los pelmazos que siguen a Codicia.."

Archer se estremeció de felicidad al saber que su Uke en sueños, lo recuerda. "Ehemm.. eh, sí. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas, porque de seguro te volvieron a perseguir. Y estaba preocupado-" Dos largos dedos se posaron sobre los labios de Archer, haciéndolo callar.

"Si… te recuerdo bien…" Se acercó más al coronel con medio torso a la vista, lográndose ver una cierta 'fresa' saliente del lado derecho de su pecho. El teniente estaba bastante incómodo con la sensación que llegaba a su corazón y recorría todo su cuerpo hasta _cierto _punto. "Tienes lindos ojos"

Todos en el radio de visión de Archer estaban mirando aquella apasionada escena. Él estaba demasiado borracho… quiero decir, Archer, por cierto.

"Parece ser el destino… jeje, ¿quisieras acompañarme a un lugar _muy_ _necesitado_ para mí?" Una mano recorrió el duro miembro de Archer.

"D-d-d-d-dónde?"

Se paró y se dirigió a una puerta detrás del escenario. "Sígueme" Y así lo hizo Archer. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y encontraron unas escaleritas angostas que llevaban a un cuarto un tanto pequeño y caluriento.

Archer observó el lugar, madera por todos lados excepto una suave cama color blanco ubicada en la esquina de la izquierda. Ni una ventana. Alguien podría morir asfixiado ahí. Sus ojos se detuvieron a mirar al cantante que estaba desvistiéndose mientras daba la espalda. "¿Q-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

"Me estás persiguiendo, y eso significa que quieres hacerlo conmigo…" Miró enojado a Archer. "¡crees que no me doy cuenta!"

_¿Qué le pasa a éste? De repente cambió de humor seductor a un humor de locos. _"Yo no te persigo--" Labios carmesí se apretaron contra los suyos en un apasionado beso. Archer le regresó ese beso con más pasión aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Lo abrazó fuertemente tratando de mantener el balance, besaban cada vez con mayor fuerza hasta que el coronel metió desesperadamente su órgano bucal en la boca del otro en busca de amor.

Ojos amarrillos se agrandaron sintiendo que una las fuertes manos de Archer comenzó a recorrer las sensibles partes del uke, provocando espasmos curvando su columna como un gato. Los gemidos aumentaron en 'ahh' y 'ohh', incluso la insaciable necesidad de estar en la cama aumentó en el ser del coronel entonces cargó al hombre a la cama sin romper trabajo labial alguno.

Ambos cayeron sobre las suaves almohadas, cabellos negros y largos terminaron sobre el rostro de su dueño. Besando como loco, Archer se desvistió en tiempo record, también quitándole los pantalones a quien estaba debajo. El rostro de Archer se llenaba de ese sentimiento de lujuria y orgullo que no podía deshacer, lo hacía sentir pésimo.

Se detuvo. Su rostro volvió a su frialdad de siempre aunque un poco nostálgico. El hombre debajo suyo lo miró extrañado.

Archer debería de estar haciendo lo que se propuso a hacer cuando llegó a central y no revolcarse con alguien que conoció en un sueño, todo era muy confuso… Manos cálidas, impregnados de ese tatuaje raro en las palmas de las manos, se acercaron al rostro de Archer destensando sus músculos faciales.

Lo miró por un buen rato, entonces, el coronel decidió a seguir pero para su mala suerte, el alto debajo de él lo empuja con su pie y lo tira al piso.

"¿Pero qué-?"

"Aléjate de mí…" El anteriormente cantante se cubre con las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez. "…pervertido"

Archer no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aún más cuando el hombre contrario comienza a deprimirse sin razón aparente. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

"ngh.. vete de aquí… no te quiero ver más.. °sniff°" Lo sabía… estaba llorando sin razón alguna lo cual llevaba a Archer al borde de la locura, sin haber sido satisfecho sexualmente, ofendido y probablemente enfadado; éste cierra la puerta con llave y tira la pequeña pieza de metal a un costado. "¡Suéltame! Idiota… que me sueltes"

El teniente agarra a 'la víctima' y enrolla sus manos con una de las sábanas a uno de los palos metálicos en los extremos de la cama. Sube las piernas del otro por encima de sus hombros en la altura que pueda penetrar bien al otro.

"¡Maldito militar, te crees dueño del mundo!" Sintió caricias de rededor el aro muscular y sus gemidos aumentaron, ahora, involuntariamente. "…B..Basta!"

En respuesta, los traviesos dedos de Archer entraron al cuerpo del abusado acariciando más adentro, el uke no pudo evitar los continuos espasmos. Los intrusos siguieron un ritmo arriba-abajo por la zona donde trabajaban, rozando ciertos lugares de nervios especiales.

"Ahh.. ah… AHH!"

Archer sonríe calmadamente, acelerando el trabajo de los dedos. "Me excita ver sufrimiento…"

"Bas..tardo….No sabes nada" Una perversa sonrisa apareció en su rostro atrayendo la atención de su 'atacante'. "Estás… loco… ahh" Mueve su cadera hacia Archer para poder absorber al intruso más hacia adentro y que el placer lo envuelva. Aunque, debía hacer _eso… "_Espera"

"¿Hn?"

"¿Cuál.. ngh.. estunombre?" dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de acomodar sus palabras.

"Frank Archer"

"Bueno…. Fra..nk, te diré que no sabes hacerlo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Archer lo miró de reojo mientras aceleraba más la respiración del hombre con una mano frotando su miembro.

"Eres… un.. principiante.. ahh!" Los dedos de Frank penetraron demasiado por accidente haciendo un corte no muy profundo dentro del alto. Los dedos fueron expulsados por músculos contraídos del dolor. "Ayy.. ¿lo ves…? Principiante…"

"Lo siento, ¿te duele?" gotas de sudor bajan por el cuello del bien-parecido hombre debajo del coronel, marcando más sus poros mientras se estremecía.

"Si… y no te preocupes por mí… _Frank_" Su respiración agitada cedía poco a poco. "¿quieres.. que te enseñe?" Presionó un pie sobre la erección de Archer logrando que éste se quedara más cautivo a sus palabras sin poder resistir. "Bien, lo tomaré como un sí"

"Como quieras…" Contestó con afirmación redundante y monótona. Archer dejó que el otro 'experto' prosiguiera con su charla durante sexo.

"..eh.. será mejor que me desates.. porque sino, cómo podré chupártela sin mis manos… y en esta posición" Sonríe maliciosamente.

"Está bien" Los cachetes del coronel se ponen muy rojas al escuchar tal propuesta. Procede a desatar sus manos y al segundo el hombre aplaude, velozmente, una vez con las manos. "¿Por qué diablos aplaudes?"

"Ahora verás.." Posa sus manos sobre la pared y de repente este resplandece vigorosamente y explota en el aire.

Tomando sus ropas, el otro se prepara a escapar en medio de la confusión.

"¡Qué diablos!" Archer registra con sus ojos azulados por todo –lo que queda- de la habitación cubierta de humo.. El sexy hombre misterioso con una voz grandiosa desapareció. _¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de que planeaba hacer algo! Estúpido coronel!_ Se clamaba y culpaba a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la GRAN ventilación a un extremo de la habitación.

Su día de descanso fue un horror… otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-

El grandote escuchó atentamente a lo que le decía el teniente coronel. ¡Pero qué extraño suceso! Obviamente, el coronel obvió los detalles de romance que tuvo con ese misterioso hombre.

"¿Puedes describirme cómo eran esos tatuajes, jefe?"

"Bueno… eran, del tamaño de la palma de la mano… violeta oscuro… y dentro de un círculo tenían figuras raras. Un triángulo y una luna respectivamente"

"Ahá…" El grandote Louis agarró un papel y comenzó a dibujar rápidamente dos bocetos. Muy pronto se detuvo y el coronel reaccionó a tal acción. "¿Algo como… esto?"

Le entregó la página con figuras al coronel para que analizase los dibujos y que recordase. Eran esos, hasta exactamente iguales. "Dibujas bastante bien"

"Gracias, jefe, esto es algo que pasó de generación en generación en la familia Armstrong, jojojojo" Hizo poses de Macho-men antes de volver a poner cara seria. "Aunque… esas marcas son de _alguien_ muy peligroso"

"¿Alguien peligroso?" Alzó la ceja sin mover su postura.

"Sí. Él era un soldado de la milicia. Era alguien que hacía lo que fuese por hacer que todo explotase, incluso a sí mismo. Pero lo encarcelaron por hacer explotar hasta sus propios aliados… y ejecutado"

Las facciones de Archer se contrajeron, le parecía muy familiar. "Ohh.."

"Como ve, no puede ser que sea él. Ya que, él está ejecutado y no he visto a ninguna otra persona tatuarse esos símbolos de transmutación.." Se giró mirando a la ventana. "Tal vez, sea alguien que quiera vengarse…"

_¿Vengarse? ¿De la milicia?. _Archer se acordó de lo que dijo su bishounen de ojos rubios:

…"_Eres de la milicia, ¿no? No he tenido una buena relación con la milicia últimamente"…_

_¡No puede ser… o si? _Se cuestionó si tal vez el alto era un sospechoso y sólo se haya acostado con él para humillarlo! ¿Y si se lo dice a alguien? Archer estaría perdido en el estatus social… por siempre.

No podía dejarlo así. Tenía que investigar lo que su príncipe se proponía… y oraba por que su cantante no sea ningún cómplice. Pero, ¿dónde buscarlo?

"Lamento interrumpirlo en sus pensamientos, Teniente Coronel Frank Archer, pero, el jefe lo está esperando en su oficina. Vaya con sus resultados" El oficial, que había entrado sin permiso, se retiró cerrando la puerta.

"Maldición.." Archer se paró de inmediato y se dirigió a la mesa. "aún no he terminado con el papeleo"

"Señor jefe, me retiro"

"Sí, haga lo que sea…" El grandote se fue.

La soledad invadió por las tantas veces a Archer.

_Me siento horriblemente mal, no había sentido esto desde que me descalificaron de mi grupo de salita de 4…._

…

Las órbitas azuladas miraron sin ánimos el cielo, haciendo conjunto a los hermosos colores que la atmósfera le da al firmamento. ¿Pensando? No. Resentido. Tal vez era hora de terminarlo todo. De todas formas él tiene un camino, y su 'uke' tiene otro…

Abrió sus ojos en un momento, es que acaso él sea…

Se levantó de un toque, comenzó a dar zancadas por el camino de piedra. Corrió por todas las calles. Recorrió todos los bares posibles. El coronel estaba seguro de que él era la persona que estaba buscando. Una corazonada, quizás.

Sus ojos revisaban cada lugar lo más rápido que pudo, como una máquina de sensores. Estaba tan esperanzado en su crítica que deseaba verlo otra vez y traerlo para sí, bajo su mando. ¿Cómo sería eso?

Sus piernas seguían con mucho ánimo de seguir revisando sus pasos y recorrer la ciudad. Esta endemoniada ciudad era enorme!!! ¿Cómo podría recorrerla así?

Se quitó la enorme chaqueta azul marino, traje oficial de milicia, quedando en una camisa blanca como las nubes. Se detuvo a respirar un poco… estaba muy agitado, nunca pensó que podría correr de esa manera y menos por toda la tarde.

Su cabeza giró con sus últimas fuerzas musculares, mirando un cartel por encima de él.

"El Nido del Diablo"

Archer se vio esperanzado, era donde ese tal Codicia los esperaba a aquellos dos. Tal vez si… entrase, podría encontrar a Kimblee allí.

Se quitó el traje de milicia para no llamar la atención solo quedando con los pantalones azules y una musculosa que marcaba notoriamente sus músculos. Entró decidido.

El lugar era bastante amplio, pero no dejó su rostro serio. Un olor alcohólico molestaba en el aire, era muy sucio el lugar, era casi imposible estar allí por más de cinco minutos!

Fue cuando, su búsqueda terminó. Allí estaba su ansiado pelinegro de ojos amarillos. Estaba sirviendo vasos de ginebra y vino… Archer se acercó a la barra llamando la atención de todos. Kimblee se estremeció y comprendió que Archer quería hablarle sobre algo.

Saltó por sobre la barra dirigiéndose a la puerta llamando a Archer con la mano.

**Afuera**

"¿a qué vienes aquí?" Kimblee lo miró de reojo, con un aire amenazador.

"Vine a buscarte…"

El pelilargo volteó su rostro hacia el teniente y lo miró fijamente. "¿A qué?"

"Tú… te llamas Zolf, digo.. Kimblee?"

"¿Y qué hay con eso?"

Archer murmuró despacio. "Deberías estar muerto.."

"Eso es lo que me esperaba cuando me encarcelaron"

"¿Quién te mantuvo vivo?" Kimblee lo miró con ironía. "Bueno, no importa supongo"

"¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Acaso quieres utilizarme tú también?"

_¿Será posible que… Kimblee… sea tan lindo?_

"Supongo que el silencio_, sí_, lo dice todo"

"No es eso.." Archer se acercó más a Kimblee y se sentó sobre el piso duro mientras la brisa lo aventaba. "En verdad, _eso_ era antes.. ahora es otra cosa"

"¿Otra cosa?" El alto se sentó también al lado de Archer, posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre, le dolía un poco. Se arrimó un poco más para poder hablar mejor.

"¡DIABLOS!" Sus manos golpearon el piso por reacción.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Kimblee mientras lo miraba un poco extrañado.

"Me olvidé completamente la reunión con los generales…" unos segundos después, los dos se comenzaron a reír.

"¿Con Hakuro?"

"Si… él es un idiota"

Kimblee asintió y vuelve a mirar a Archer. Se miran por un largo rato. Carcajadas estallan en el aire.

La aparentemente fuerte mano de Archer se desliza por la espalda de Kimblee. "En verdad, quisiera, que tuviéramos una cita" Acercó sus labios a los del otro.

"Frank…" Apretó un poco su vientre.

"¿Sucede algo?" El bajito acerca su mano desocupada sobre donde la mano de Kimblee apoyaba sobre su parte sensible. "ehh.."

"Me duele" La mirada del alquimista se dista de lo real. "Creo que es la herida que me hiciste…….. _principiante_"

La cara de Archer bufa ante tal provocación. "Ya te dije que lo sentía" Quitó bruscamente la mano de donde estaba apoyado.

"La verdad.. sería la primera vez que lo hiciese con alguien" Sus ojos azules rondaron por todo el lugar.

"oh" Sonrió con malicia "ya me lo suponía"

Silencio repentino.

"Hakuro," Cambió sutilmente de tema Archer.

"¿Qué?"

"El idiota de Hakuro y sus perros falderos" Miró de reojo a Kimblee. "Se burlan de mi estatura" Tembló un poco al predecir las palabras de Kimblee. ¿Se burlaría también?

"Yo también tenía problemas con ese pelmazo…"

"¿En serio?" Archer sonrió "¿Qué te hizo él?"

"Bueno… esos idiotas me llamaban…" Suspiró antes de confesar "Pony"

"¿eh-?"

"¡Deja ya!" interrumpió Kimblee amenazante. Archer se dio cuenta que le molestaba hablar sobre ese tema, al menos tenían cosas en común. A él mismo también odiaba que le remarcaran su falta de estatura. Pero como dicen, lo mejor viene en paquetes pequeños, no?

"Bueno, al menos tú puedes dejar de ser llamado eso quitándote la cinta para recoger el cabello pero en cambio yo…" Archer miró el cielo pensante. "soy 'enanito' para el resto de mi vida"

Kimblee sonrió amablemente (???) y pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Archer, tratando de acercarse lo más posible al teniente. "Pero eres un enanito lindo" murmuró.

"N-NO, T-TU ERES EL LINDO!" Exclamó Archer, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Kimblee sonrió en respuesta. "No va a ser posible la cita…"

"¿P-por qué?"

"Somos diferentes," Miró para un lado.

"Todo el mundo es diferente." Comentó Archer.

"… entonces somos rivales! No podemos porque somos enemigos" Metió de pretexto Kimblee.

"Kimblee, ¿tienes miedo?"

Kimblee tornó otra vez su rostro hacia Archer, mirándolo con furia. "¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces… ¿por qué es imposible?" Preguntó casi triste Archer.

El alquimista se paró lentamente, sin mirar a su acompañante. "Porque no es posible, ahora formo parte de otra sociedad, la sociedad de 'Los muertos'. ¡Ya nadie cree que estoy vivo excepto Codicia y los otros desamparados mutantes y locos!" Dijo y salió corriendo hacia adentro del 'Nido del diablo'

"E……EH!" Archer quedó boquiabierto de lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Acaso… eso significa un 'no te quiero ver más?

El mundo de esperanza del teniente coronel se vino abajo en un santiamén.

No era posible. Ahora que descubrió que la persona que debía contratar para lograr su cometido de ser héroe de guerra, era su amor platónico, ya no sabía si pedirle o no que viviera a su lado.

El dilema le rondaba en los pensamientos. Quedando solo en la vereda de donde estaba sentado, se levantó. Y así, llegó a su departamento del hotel donde se hospedaba, y se tiró en la cama pensando en Kimblee y su miserable vida.

_Ugghhh… ¡por qué todo me pasa a mí!_

-.-.-.-.-

Fin capítulo 2

Mucho Drama y OffCharacter, lo siento un montón si los personajes no eran lo que debían ser, pues la verdad, me parece mucho más tierno que Archer sea de esa forma, tan patético xD.

**Referencias:**

La canción que canta Kimblee: Route 0 de Masaaki Fujioka P Me parece re tierna la canción.

Lo que canta Archer: Es una canción callejera de unos amigos míos que me parece muy copada.

'…_y pasaron dos meses…' _: Sí, tenía que obviar todo lo que pasó hasta que los del grupo de codicia raptan a Al. (Próximo capítulo) , Porque sino se me hacía muy largo, y en ese intervalo de tiempo a Archer lo hacen trabajar muchísimo con lo de los homúnculos. Y no era posible que visitase a su 'amorcito' en el bar "Clover".

Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos/as.

PD: no creo que el capítulo vaya a ser tan largo como este- . 


End file.
